Retrato
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Sobresaltándose, observa la pintura que le obsequio su padre, sintiendo como la observaba fijamente. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-Shot]


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sólo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Retrato"**

Mirando por la ventana y sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel frondoso bosque por la cual, le gustaba caminar por horas explorando toda su extensión que este ostentaba al igual que descubría los grandes misterios que ocultaba el Monte Paoz. Sabía perfectamente que al estar en su nuevo hogar, podría disfrutar más de los inmensos árboles, las montañas, los ríos y lagos, aquel lugar que trasmitía cierta tranquilidad seguiría siendo su hogar. Sin embargo, gracias a su madre y suegro financiaron el terreno en la cual se construyó su casa, claro que, estaba agradecido por ello.

Agachando la cabeza, Gohan observa la camisa que tenía entre sus manos dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad por estar más tiempo en aquel hermoso lugar al lado de su esposa Videl. La idea de irse de Monte Paoz le provocaba una tremenda tristeza ya que, para él, todos sus recuerdos y aventuras estaban en ese edén y el vivir con su esposa en la ciudad sería una nueva etapa pero no sería lo mismo.

Alzando su mirada, el primogénito de Goku ve su reflejo en el cristal la cual dejaba ver un semblante radiante porque estaba feliz por la nueva etapa de su vida. Debía estar feliz por el nuevo ciclo que comenzaría al lado de Videl como un matrimonio.

Gohan solo suspiro.

Videl, quien acomodaba la última prenda en el closet, no perdió ese detalle en su esposo. Lentamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda entrelazando su mano con la del erudito. Recargando la cabeza en la amplia espalda de su esposo, le dice― este será nuestro nuevo hogar pero entiendo perfectamente no querer dejar el lugar en donde creciste y créeme, no me cansare de decirlo porque me llena de tranquilidad el alma. Ya que será una etapa nueva en mi vida y sé que es muy reconfortante abandonar la cuidad para instalarme aquí en este hermoso lugar.

―Lo sé, Videl. Y entiendo que este será un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

―Vayamos a dar un paseo ―ladea la cabeza invitándolo a salir a estirar las piernas― descansemos un rato antes de continuar acomodando ―le guiña.

―Está bien ―acepta.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto sobre sus cabezas irradiando un cálido calor que era reconfortante para ambos pelinegros que habían decidido ir a caminar por un rato en los alrededores, parando por un momento, Gohan se funde en un gran abrazo mientras le regalaba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda dándole a entender que todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante. No obstante, el chico eleva el brazo izquierdo para mirar la hora, la cual, indicaba que ya era momento de regresar.

―Regresemos ―declara mirando a la ojiazul.

―Claro ―sonríe tiernamente.

La pareja solo se miró por unos segundos a los ojos, Videl bajo su vista avergonzada y sin querer rompió el contacto visual que habían formado, prosiguiendo con su camino. Sin más que decir, Gohan nuevamente la toma de la mano haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

Estaba oscureciendo y la joven pareja seguía acomodando las cosas, querían dejar todo listo antes de que ya no tuvieran más tiempo. Videl se encontraba acomodando los libros del hijo de Goku en la planta alta, acomodando por orden alfabético. Mientras que Gohan, martillaba la pared para colgar varios cuadros en su época de preparatoria y de igual manera uno que otro de familia y amigos.

― ¡Oye cariño!

―Sí, que pasa ―recargándose en el barandal mirando hacia abajo.

― ¿Este cuadro no es el que tenía tu padre en su despacho? ―lo observa.

― ¿Cuál cuadro, Gohan? ―arquea las cejas― porque tenía demasiados mi padre. No sé porque tanta afición por decorar el interior de una casa con demasiados cuadros.

Contestando a la pregunta― el de la mujer, cariño ―voltea a verla hacia arriba.

― ¡Ah, esa! ―incrédula― vaya que pensé que mi querido padre no se desharía de ella pero, ¿porque dárnoslos a nosotros? Teniendo un sinfín de coleccionistas allá afuera buscando reliquias.

―No lo sé, Vi, ¿Necesitas ayuda allá arriba? ―sonríe con picardía.

―Tal vez ―quitándose del barandal― mueve tu trasero y ven ayudarme.

Gohan suelta una carcajada.

**-o-**

Para desgracia de Videl, Gohan no se encontraría por unos cuantos días ya que estaría fuera por un trabajo que se le fue asignado en la universidad en donde trabajaba. Teniendo que suplir a un profesor en la Capital del este.

―Primer día sin Gohan ―suspira recostada en el sillón―. Vaya, sí que me harás mucha falta ―coloca el antebrazo en la frente.

Cerrando lentamente sus parpados, Videl se dejaba llevar por las manos de Morfeo. No obstante, su sentido auditivo capto un ruido que la hizo levantarse de golpe, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda volvió a escuchar aquel ruido. Extrañada, se levanta, caminando hacia dónde provenía el ruido, con el corazón palpitante y nervios alterados se vuelve a escuchar el golpe pero ahora con mayor intensidad. Sobresaltándose, observa la pintura que le obsequio su padre, sintiendo como la observaba fijamente tan penetrante que daba miedo.

Temor.

Videl, se sentía extraña al estar enfrente del cuadro, sentía como la mujer del cuadro no la dejaba de ver. Respirando un poco más rápido, sale de su casa para aclarar sus ideas.

Segundo día.

Videl se encontraba nuevamente recostada en el sillón, la cual tenía encima un cojín tapando su lado izquierdo de la cara, aburrida, decide apagar el aparato parlanchín. Observando el reflejo en el cristal del aparato que el cuadro no contenía nada en él, levantándose tan rápido y con brusquedad, que, queda enfrente del cuadro a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

― ¡Atorméntame todo lo que quieras! ―grita― ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Como si la pintura le hablase, esta sonríe.

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos de la misma manera que se queda petrificada, Videl sale corriendo de allí.

Tercer día.

Al despertar, Videl trataba de olvidar todo teniendo que ser positiva en lo que pasase en su casa. Empero, sabía perfectamente que se engañaba a ella misma. Levantándose para ducharse, nuevamente sentía como la observaban, fijando su mirada azulada a las fotografías que colgaban en su pared decidió ignorarlas.

Entrando al cuarto de baño, la hija de Mark se acerca a la tina para abrir la llave del agua caliente posteriormente abre la del agua fría, para que se mesclase el líquido transparente. Quitándose la bata y demás prendas, la dueña de ojos azules se sumerge en ella sintiendo lo caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Mirando hacia en techo blanco― Tal vez esto me sirva para despejar mi mente de todo esto ―suspira.

Quedándose por unos minutos así, lentamente cierra los ojos pero sin previo aviso de Morfeo.

Al salir del baño, se da cuenta que ya no había ninguna fotografía, Videl empieza a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos, recargándose en la pared se deja caer.

Incertidumbre.

Cuarto día.

Al llegar a su casa, Videl empieza a desempacar las compras que fue hacer con la matriarca Son sacando uno por uno los productos de la bolsa de tela, tarareando una canción para ella misma tratando de olvidar todos los sucesos de los días anteriores.

Tal vez tendría razón su suegra en que necesitaba descansar ya que sin la presencia de Gohan no podía conciliar muy bien el sueño y le hacía ver alucinaciones y escuchar ruidos que tal vez su mente le estaba jugando. Además de que tuvo la confianza de contarle lo que había presenciado esos días estando sola. Claro, que la presencia del erudito le hacía mucha falta, estaba tan acostumbrada en estar cerca de él.

Al caminar por la estancia, nota algo raro en la pared, al alza su vista hacia la pared ve que el cuadro ya no estaba en su lugar, sin entender solo se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez Gohan la haya cambiado de lugar. Subiendo las escaleras se encontró con un pasillo totalmente en penumbra y con sumo cuidado, extiende su brazo izquierdo para encontrar el apagador sin mucho éxito esta lo enciende pero no dio resultado a que se iluminara.

―Qué raro, si esto funcionaba bien ayer.

Mientas más se acercaba, la hija de Miguel pudo distinguir una silueta negra parada al final del pasillo pensando que era su esposo quien le jugaría una broma de mal gusto.

―Deja de estar jugando, que no estoy de humor, Gohan.

Abriendo con llave la puerta de su morada― ¡Videl, ya llegue! ―anuncia.

Videl, al escuchar la voz del Gohan, pensó que se encontraba en casa; sin embargo, aquella figura extraña estaba ahí parada como si estuviese sujetando por atrás el cuadro de la mujer, además de que pudo visualizar los ojos brillantes de esta. Sin más, sale corriendo de ahí bajando rápidamente las escaleras con el corazón casi saliéndose de sí, sintiendo en temor que no podía explicar. Las cosas pareciesen que iban empeorando.

― ¡Gohan! ―abrazándolo― que bueno que llegaste.

―Que pasa, Videl ―sin entender que era lo que pasaba. Aunque su mente trataba de procesar algunas ideas por la cual estuviese así de alterada a la propietaria de los ojos azules.

Sin pensarlo, Videl hablo― El cuadro de esa mujer me observa además en los dias que no estuviste pasaron muchas cosas extrañas y ahorita estaba al final del pasillo ¡Vi su figura! ―dejándolo de abrazar― créeme que siento la mirada penetrante fija en mí ―volteando a todas direcciones como si estuviera paranoica.

―De que estas hablando, si el cuadro sigue aquí ―señala.

―Pe-Pero ―se voltea― ese cuadro no estaba aquí ¡lo juro por mi vida! ―con expresión preocupante.

Gohan empieza a reír.

Videl al escuchar que su esposo riéndose de ella frunce el ceño y suelta un gruñido. Pegándole en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Te digo que ese maldito cuadro me observa, Gohan! ―señalándolo―.

Gohan deja de reír ante la acción de la pelinegra, sobándose, mira preocupado a su esposa quien tenía los nervios de punta ocasionando que este viera con escepticismo el lienzo arqueando una ceja, volviendo a posar sus orbes azabaches en la mujer que tenía frente a él que esperaba con impaciencia alguna respuesta. No obstante, aunque estuviese en contra de la lógica de la ojiazul, aquel cuadro que colgaba en la pared de aquella mujer hermosa se veía normal como cualquier otro.

―Tal vez necesites descansar, Videl ―colocando una mano en el hombro de su mujer― ha sido una semana pesada para ambos.

Videl, le mira con asombro no podía creer que no le creyese― conozco esa expresión en tu cara ―le señala con el dedo índice― ¡No me crees, verdad! ―dice con enfado.

―No, no es eso, no es que no te crea cariño ―rascándose la cabeza― es algo ilógico para mí lo que estás diciendo, Videl ―se encoge de hombros.

―Claro que no me crees, no debí contarte nada al respecto, Gohan ―da la media vuelta para regresar a la alcoba― me crees una demente ―dice audible para que la escuchase.

Gohan mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin lograr nada a cambio, sin lograr entender a su esposa, nuevamente voltea a ver la pintura de la mujer; si bien, hace poco, había escuchado sin querer a su suegro platicar con otra persona sobre los cuadros que les habían obsequiado, el hijo de Milk no creía en nada de espectros o cuentos de ultratumba su raciocinio no le permitía ir más allá de lo común.

¿Por qué razón dárselos a ellos? ¿Con que propósito?

Se había quedado callado y ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Pero ver a su esposa alterada, debía de hablar con ella de una vez por todas, aunque siguiera pensando en lo ocurrido en la mansión de su suegro.

Debía dejarla un momento a solas, ya que conociendo la terquedad y orgullosa que es la ojiazul, esta no aceptaría dialogar con él. Fijando su vista en el reloj de la pared, Gohan opto en irse a la cama ya que pasaba más de la media noche siguiendo el mismo camino que tomo su mujer, sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente tendría una conversación un poco acalorada por tratar de creer a la primogénita de Miguel. Tomando el pomo de la puerta, lentamente la abre para asomar la cabeza y verificar que Videl ya estaba acostada, no sin antes llamarla por su nombre.

― ¿Videl, sigues despierta? ―abre completamente la puerta. Allí parado, espero por unos segundos a que contestara.

La mujer no respondió al llamado ya que le estaba dando la espalda para no mirarlo a la cara. Si, estaba enfadada con él pero era su palabra de ella contra la del erudito. Sin mover ningún musculo, quedándose en esa posición con los ojos cerrados para que no la pillara. Gohan se acerca a la orilla de la cama para verla. Componiendo nuevamente una sonrisa, ya que, conocía perfectamente a su amada, ella no se dormía tan fácilmente después de una pequeña "riña".

―Está bien, mañana hablaremos al respecto tengo que contarte algo muy importante que debes saber.

―"_Sí, claro. De todas maneras no me creerás"_ ―pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, Videl se encontraba sentada esperando que el erudito despertase, con los brazos cruzados e impaciente. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho sobrenatural que experimento el día anterior o más bien los días anteriores, negando con la cabeza, estaba segura que no vio el cuadro en la estancia sino que al final del corredor. Solo al recordar, el vello corporal se le erizaba al igual que un escalofrió recorría por toda su espina dorsal.

―Buenos días Videl, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ―dice Gohan.

Videl sin responder lo fulmina con la mirada.

―Tomare eso como un "bien" ―se incorpora.

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Y bien, que?

― ¡Gohan!

―Ya pues, cuando llegue ayer pase a saludar a tu padre… ―se rasca la mejilla tratando de cambiar el tema pero le era imposible― no sé por qué razón tu padre nos dio ese cuadro pero ayer lo escuche hablar con otra persona. Creo que necesitamos verlo ―dice seriamente.

―Sera lo mejor, debemos regresarle ese cuadro a mi padre. Ya no soporto más esta situación, Gohan.

Gohan la abraza, para tranquilizarla pero algo incomodos los dos ya que tenían puestas todas aquellas miradas encimas de ellos. Gohan por primera vez, sentía que lo observasen… ahora entendía como era el sentir de su amada.

Al bajar a la estancia pensando de que encontrarían el cuadro de la mujer postrada en la pared la grata sorpresa es que para ya no estaba ahí, ambos se voltearon a ver boquiabiertos ya que no encontraron ningún rastro de ella y mucho menos el clavo la cual la sujetaba.

**-o-**

Sorprendiéndose, deja el periódico en la mesa― Sigues asiendo de las tuyas, ¿verdad? ―mirando el cuadro de la mujer quien tenía una sonrisa―. Que hare contigo cariño ―dijo Satán quien poso una mano en el marco del lienzo a la cual le estaba hablado, admirando todo su esplendor― ¿no te agrado estar con mi hija y yerno? Me imagino que los habrás asustado un poquito ―ríe― sinceramente no debías hacer eso.

Sonando el teléfono de su despacho, lo toma entre su mano― ¿Bueno?... hija que alegría es escucharte.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica― _no estoy para bromas papá, necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo, estamos en camino_ ―cuelga.

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta, Satán se voltea y posa nuevamente su vista en el lienzo de la mujer. Tomando el picaporte, lentamente cierra la puerta detrás de él. El misterio de aquel cuadro seguiría intacto, solamente el hombre de peinado afro sabía perfectamente la historia que ocultaba aquella pintura y aunque su hija le hiciese hablar por las buenas o por las malas ese secreto no saldría de su boca y que tal vez se llevaría hasta la tumba. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo de la mansión la cual lo guiaba hacia la estancia para con su encuentro con el matrimonio Son, sentándose en su sillón favorito ya que esperaría con paciencia su llegada.

**FIN.**

¡Dios!, estuve cambiando mucho mis ideas en como plantear todo *risa nerviosa* escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, ¡hay no, que barbaridad conmigo! Ja, ja, ja. Pero creo que lo mío no es el terror ni el suspenso. No lo sé. Además, creo que me base más en Videl para eso.

¿No les ha pasado que las fotos los observan?, pues yo si he sentido esa sensación y más en las noches-madrugadas cuando me quedaba muy tarde haciendo tarea ¡Qué miedo! Tal vez sea sugestión pero bueno, en fin.

La frase que me toco fue:

"_**No concilié el sueño fácilmente, los retratos de aquella habitación de hotel parecían mirarme muy fijamente. Cuando desperté **__**al día siguiente vi con horror que la habitación no tenía cuadros, solo ventanas"**_**.**

Espero les haya gustado este humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en** **español"** por realizar este concurso y más que nada porque me anime a participar en esta categoría. También agradezco de todo corazón en tomarse un poco de su tiempo en permitirse en pasar a leer por acá.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica, hasta tomatazos si gustan, son bienvenidos.

Por último, les deseo mucha suerte a todos los participantes sé que lo harán muy bien en eso no hay duda.

Saludos.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

Cuídense mucho.


End file.
